Ojos de Luna Llena
by Nocturna4
Summary: Remus no siempre podía ser un chico tranquilo, en especial con aquella Hufflepuff que con solo mirarlo, hacía que se lanzara a devorar sus labios, a lamer su piel, a tocar sus muslos de manera más que perversa. El lobo había encontrado a su presa.


Ojos de Luna

Advertencia: Exceptuando Sarah Dux, el resto de personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter. Esto tan solo es un fic

Un par de jóvenes estudiantes se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol, el chico usando el tronco de este como espaldar y la chica, sentada entre las piernas de él, apoyada en su espalda. Ambos miraban el lago, el chico apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

Él, era un chico alto, de cuerpo formado y atractivo misterioso, mientras que sus cabellos negros, lacios, junto a su piel blanca y sus ojos grises, daban una picardía que enloquecía a tantas estudiantes que era casi incómodo. Ella, por su parte, era su reflejo femenino, por así decirlo, su cuerpo delgado estaba lleno de curvas frescas y jóvenes, su cabello negro era suavemente ondulado, sobre sus hombros, los morbosos comentarios sobre su cuerpo se concentraban en sus torneados muslos y su coqueto escote, pero todos admiraban sus bellos ojos negros y sus peculiares pupilas grises.

'...En conclusión, fue realmente extraño' concluyó la pelinegra.

El chico se rió con fuerza, echando su rostro hacia atrás, llamando la atención de tantas personas, por esos sonidos que, casi como ladridos, eran su característica expresión de su buen humor.

'¡Sirius-ciruela!' la chica le golpeó la mano que pasaba por su cintura '¡No te rías!'

'¿Cómo no me voy a reír, Sarah?' le dijo el chico, apretujándola más contra él 'De la noche a la mañana me dices, que una de tus tantas citas con uno de esos tantos chicos, te movió el piso. Disculpa, pero debo anotarlo y hacerlo fecha nacional' tal vez no la viese, pero sabía que había fruncido sus labios.

'Como lo dices, parece que fuese popular y ese eres tú' masculló, fingiendo molestia 'Tú más que nadie debe saber que no me importa nada. No me importa que me crean una fácil. No me importa que me insulten en los pasillos. No me importa que inventen cosas de mí, que no son verdad. Tampoco me importa salir con esos idiotas. Pero... ¡Sirius! Ni siquiera era una cita... solo estábamos hablando ¡Un chico habló conmigo! Y no eras tú' inevitable, había logrado que su mejor amigo rompiese en risa una vez más 'Búrlate, mal amigo...'

'Hay mi Sarah' le besó la mejilla 'Lo se bien, me has contado la historia ya tres veces, se besaron por accidente y te estremeció hasta la médula. El chico no se intentó aprovechar a pesar de todo. Y no entiendes cómo, pero quieres que vuelva a pasar' la chica asintió fuerte.

La chica se soltó de él y se levantó, estirando su cuerpo, se giró sobre sus talones para verlo.

'No te gires tan rápido' le aconsejó Sirius 'se te ven las bragas de encaje ¡Guapa!' ambos rieron fuerte.

'Pervertido'

'Yo también te amo' le lanzó un beso.

'Bueno, iré a la biblioteca' se inclinó y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

Sarah era una Hufflepuff peculiar, una chica muy peculiar. Única mujer de su año en su Casa, su única amiga era una Ravenclaw, quien era la novia del hermano menor de Sirius, a su vez, su único amigo era Sirius. El resto del colegio o su gran mayoría, la insultaba a cada momento y los hombres competían por ver que tan lejos llegaban con ella y todos llegaban al mismo lugar, besos forzados y exageraciones de lo que conseguían.

Pero había ocurrido un milagro hace un par de días. En una de sus salidas con Sirius, cancelada a último momento, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y pasar unas horas con Remus Lupin (para mayor información "Sobre la Torre de Astronomía" y anteriormente "La cruz de tu moneda". No es necesario realmente leer ninguno de estos para entender este fic) y ahí, se besaron ¡Y que beso! Hasta ahora podía sentir el palpitar de sus labios después de ser devorados con tanta ansiedad y dulzura. Desde ese día, deseaba volver ha conversar con el chico, pero era una tarea, al parecer, imposible.

La pelinegra ingresó a la biblioteca, con intensión de buscar un poco más sobre criaturas mágicas, buscó un lugar perfecto para sentarse, cerca de una ventana, cuando ya tuvo el libro en su mano, en búsqueda de comodidad, apoyó sus rodillas contra el borde de la mesa, logrando así, colgar sus piernas desnudas, por la falda de tablones que usaba y que se deslizaba sobre sus muslos.

'Hola' levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió al encontrarlo.

'Creo que tanto pensarte me hizo invocarte' le dijo encantada, logrando que el chico se sonrojara por completo y mirara a todos lados nervioso.

'¿Ah?... ¿Cómo?... ¿A mi?' ella soltó una risilla baja, estaban en esas mesas apartadas "olvidadas del mundo", podía tener su voz un poco más alta de lo habitual.

Remus Lupin era el tipo de chico que te llenaba de ánimo y pensamientos dulces sobre él. El chico era delgado, haciendo que, junto a su altura, pareciese un peregrino, sus cabellos eran castaños y si se miraba bien, tenía mechones de color oro antiguo y miel, todos ellos, recogidos de forma desordenada en una coleta baja, sus ojos miel, casi dorados, eran cálidos, como si realmente fuesen oro fundido y sus sonrisas eran llenas de energía, a pesar de tener una mirada agotada. Él, era completamente encantador y Sarah estaba segura que lo sería siempre.

'Si' asintió la chica, ofreciéndole la silla junto a la de ella 'realmente es duro encontrarte solo. La otra vez que charlamos, me gustó mucho' el chico se sonrojó al recordar su beso 'y me gustaría seguir con tu compañía'

Remus se sentó junto a ella realmente avergonzado, la chica era animada y muy sincera, algo que no había vivido nunca. Al estar cerca de ella, siempre ocasionaba que su corazón palpitase con fuerza casi sobrehumana y se pusiese nervioso.

'...¿No te molesta la idea, Lupo-Lupin?' preguntó ella, porque había pasando un rato en silencio, donde se le notaba al chico incómodo.

'¡No!' ella dio un respingón por la repentina subida de tono, él luchó por calmarse 'No, no. A decir verdad, tu compañía es muy grata, entiendo bien porque Sirius te quiere tanto'

'¿Siempre que estamos tú y yo debemos hablar de Sirius-ciruela, verdad?' dijo ella divertida, lo cual, él se sonrojó más, la situación era demasiado acelerada.

'No es eso... Sarah, lo que sucede es que...' ella se inclinó un poco, ya que él bajó la mirada, la chica asomó su rostro por debajo del de él, para verle a los ojos, lo cual le impresionó más y le hizo enderezase 'No lo entenderías...'

'¿Por qué? No soy tonta' él apartó el rostro, haciendo que la pelinegra tomara con su mano, el mentón de él y lo jalara para que la encarara, el chico bajó la mirada y pudo notar sus bellos muslos, apenas ocultos por su falda, su corazón comenzó ha acelerarse más.

'¿Tienes padres, Sarah?' levantó la mirada.

'No, no los tengo...' sus facciones se hicieron duras 'en Italia hay un hombre y una mujer que me dicen "hija", pero esos monstruos no son mis padres. No para mi...'

'Yo... no quise forzarte a...' sintió el dedo índice de la chica sobre sus labios, esta le sonrió.

'Ellos odian a los muggles, a los licantropos, a los vampiros, a los centauros... hay poco que no odien' acercó su rostro al del chico 'Mira mis ojos. Esta es la marca de los "mercenarios", mi familia caza a criaturas "indignas", estos ojos reflejan a la luna en las noches de masacre' murmura 'odio ese simbolizmo'

Mientras la chica hablaba, Remus tenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella, fijos en sus ojos negros, casi sin vida y en esas brillantes lunas de plata. Lunas llenas. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza, su respiración se agitaba y podía sentir como su sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza.

'Pues...' la voz del chico sonó ronca, seca 'para mi son ojos hermosos' murmuró.

No podía ver la preciosa sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la pelinegra, apenas y se percató del tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, pero si se dio cuenta de cómo se entrecerraron suavemente, sus párpados al sonreír. Ahí esas lunas se veían más agudas. Lo llamaban.

'Gracias...'

Y no pudo evitarlo, como la última vez. Simplemente se acercó y apretó sus labios a los de ella, su mano atrapó la nuca de Sarah y su otra mano se apoyó indecorosamente en sus muslos. La besó, casi como si desease poseer sus labios en el acto, esos labios femeninos que se abrieron rápidamente dejándolo entrar y acariciar su lengua; la atrajo a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos apretarse contra el suyo. Aquella mano indecente acarició a lo largo de la piel suave, la podía escuchar suspirar y la satisfacción completa vino cuando la mano delicada de la chica tocó su mejilla. Pero como la primera vez, el efecto que esa mirada había despertado en él, se desvanecía, como si la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados olvidasen tan intensas lunas. Lentamente se separó de la chica, atrayéndola más a él y haciendo que, para que no perdiese el equilibrio, apoyase su otra mano, sobre su pierna masculina. Una presión deliciosa, inocente, no como la suya, perversa sobre ese muslo sin pecado alguno.

'Remus...' la escuchó murmurar, abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró esas lunas de plata, fijas en él, pero esa noche sin brillo, ahora estaba llena de estrellas.

'Lo siento...' susurró y se acercó al cuello de la pelinegra, rozando su nariz, atrapando su aroma dulzón, como almizcle. Luego sus labios, rozando esa piel ya erizada y por último su lengua, que lamió tan sabrosa calidez. Un suspiro, sus labios besaron y jugaron. Otro suspiro, su mano subió más por ese muslo, sus labios comenzaron a ser feroces. Algo ocurría con él 'Mírame' le ordenó, con esa voz ronca, separándose, la chica lo hizo, sonrojada, agitada y con una mirada entregada solamente a él.

Remus se acercó a su lóbulo, lo besó, lo lamió un poco y cuando la sintió inquieta, lo mordió.

'¿Te gusta?' ella solo movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo 'Dímelo'

'Si...' la escuchó suspirar.

'Así me gusta' comenzó ha atender el espacio del cuello que estaba debajo de su oreja, lamió hasta llegar a su lóbulo y comenzó a morderlo, a jalarlo, como si jugara con una presa. Sarah estaba inquieta contra él y como nunca en su vida, entregada y silenciosa.

Él sonrió con malicia, la tenía dominaba, la pequeña gatita era su presa que dócilmente se ofrecía al lobo.

'Remus...' la escuchó suplicar, tan inocente, pero tan sugestivamente, que era perfecto.

Y aún así, una parte de él que había sido acallada se despertó, inquieta.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_" se separó bruscamente, soltando el cuello de la chica "_Pero... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ se repitió alarmado.

Y Sarah estaba agitada, pegada a él, con su respiración acelerada, con pequeñas marcas en su oreja y cuello ¿Qué le había ocurrido? En un segundo era el tímido Remus de siempre y al siguiente era un lobo jugando con su presa.

'Sarah...' murmuró apenado, bajó la mirada, se maldecía, lo había vuelto ha hacer '¡Diablos! Perdóname... te juro que no es un juego, te juro que te lo digo de verdad'

'¿Ah?' como despertada de un sueño, se sentía perdida con las palabras del chico, su mano se deslizó fuera del pantalón y Remus se percató que su mano aún agarraba el muslo blanco, en el espacio cálido y apretado que había entre un muslo pegado al otro, la quitó como si hubiese tocado algo prohibido.

'No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti o que juego contigo' apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos 'No entiendo que me pasa... no lo entiendo... Sarah...'

'Cuando me ves...' la escuchó murmurar, su voz era cálida 'a los ojos, es como si una bestia se despertara en ti. Una bestia buscando una presa... y siento que mi cuerpo se transforma en esa presa. Nadie había llegado tan lejos, a nadie se lo había permitido pero a ti, Remus...'

'¡No lo digas!' suplicó 'No lo digas, Sarah. No quiero lastimarte, no quiero ponerte en peligro. Y se que es difícil de creer, pero me confundo. Yo solo deseo conversar contigo, tal vez rozar tu mano, ir suavemente y descubrir que pueda pasar. Y otra parte de mi, solo desea...'

'Remus, a ti te permitiría todo' murmuró, el chico sintió tacto de la frente femenina contra la suya 'Yo también estoy confundida...'

'Sarah...' suplicó, apretando sus ojos para sacar esas ideas de su mente 'por favor... lo que dices solo provoca en mi...'

'¿Qué? Por favor, Remus, dímelo'

'Una parte de mi solo desea subirte a esta mesa y hacerte mía' ni menos terminó esas palabras se levantó, no podía ni verla a los ojos, estaba sonrojado 'Sarah, soy un monstruo'

Ella también se levantó, completamente seria.

'No, mi familia lo es' él la miró.

'Ellos deberían cazarme, no quiero hacerte daño' se giró, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, completamente serio.

'¡Remus!' la escuchó seguirlo, sintió como lo jalaba del brazo, pero él, sin ser brusco, se soltó.

'Sarah, tú no entiendes...'

La pelinegra se quedó parada en medio de la biblioteca, desesperada y con la mirada perdida.

'Si me explicaras...' susurró al aire.

Fin

Nota de Autora: Tercera entrega de este Remus/Sarah ¡Espero que les guste! Poco a poco va subiendo el fuego en esto ¿No lo cree?

¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas para la cuarta entrega?

Recuerden que es un honor saber que opinan y un aliciente para mi.

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
